


A Slip of the Tongue

by fetts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Brat-tamer Boba, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Glove Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Teasing, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetts/pseuds/fetts
Summary: Maybe Boba likes to put his girl over his knee when she's been a little mouthy.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a 'drabble' request from Tumblr that an anon was so kind to provide (the summary is part of the request). Enjoy!

The sharp sting of leather lands on your raw ass. Again. You jerk forward from the force of it and squeeze your thighs together tightly to try to subdue the pain. 

Your face pulls together with a gasp when the prickly sensation makes your cunt throb even harder than the last firm smack did.

Your head hangs over the side Boba’s lap in bliss and shame as the rest of you lays flat over his thighs, legs dangling to the floor but doing nothing to hold you up as your pants hook tightly at your knees. 

“How many was that? I know you've been counting, little one,” he prompts roughly, letting the smooth hand glide over the glowing skin softly.

You heave in a breath, blinking down at the floor. “Tw-Twenty,” you squeak, not bothering to shift your gaze up to his shielded one.

Ten for each cheek.

Your flaming skin burns as the cool air finds you again — your cunt aching from arousal and neglect.

“Are you gonna be my good girl and listen now?” He asks, trailing a gloved finger down your ass and to the inside of your thigh.

“Or do I need to give you twenty more?” He growls, grabbing a handful of your thigh harshly, kneading it momentarily and spreading you open. 

Your pussy lips pull apart, clit barely brushing against the fabric over his thigh, and you let out a tiny cry from the contact. 

You’re so fucking wet, it’s humiliating. His voice alone is enough to make you squirm and have your cunt weep, but you know this is supposed to be a punishment, not a reward.

“N-no, no more, please. I’m sorry—” You plead, getting antsy and uncomfortable in his lap.

He places his other hand on the middle of your back, keeping you still while he continues to play with the flesh of your thigh.

“And what is it that you’re sorry for exactly?” He pushes, now running a single finger lightly over your cunt; not breaking through your folds, but not touching your clit either — just letting it glide mindlessly along the slick that’s built up.

You let out a pathetic whine, hating to have to admit you’re wrong but hating that you can’t cum even more until you do.

You twist your head up and peer over your shoulder to deliver your most fake-sincere apology. The visor’s already waiting for you, but his finger hasn’t stopped moving, and it’s irritating in the best way possible. 

“I’m sorry for talking back to you,” you say flatly, uninterested in making it theatrical or embellished.

He hums in thought, letting his head tilt to the side as you keep your glare on him.

“Twenty more. Count them.” He dismisses your attempt, displeased with the lack of effort. 

You nearly begin crying. You’ll never get to cum.

He shifts his legs under you, situating your ass as he lines up his hand again. Your head falls back forward in defeat, desperate tears lining your eyes as you become more and more deprived of stimulation. 

This could go on forever if he wanted it to.

And the smacks are anything but teasing, yet you grow wetter each time the taut glove makes contact.

…eighteen…nineteen…twenty— 

You groan loudly on the last one, your bare ass now feeling completely numb. Your cunt undoubtedly leaking onto his thigh now as it involuntarily pulses around nothing.

“Now you’re forgiven,” he says in a clipped tone, and you carefully lift yourself off of him and slide onto your knees in front of the throne, not even bothering to pull up your pants on the way down.

“Can I please have your cock now? I need it so bad,” you beg, wedging yourself between his legs and shuffling closer on your knees.

He leans back comfortably, letting his legs be spread further by your presence, and you let your hands wander up his thighs and toward his hidden cock.

“Show me what else that mouth can do besides get you in trouble, and maybe you’ll get what you want,” he proposes, pulling his robes to the side for you.

An excited smile crosses your lips for a moment, and you bounce up onto your knees to pull away the rest of his bottom layers. The hard, stone ground beneath you makes your bones ache under your weight, and Boba notices.

He reaches behind him, presenting you with a small, thin pillow that you grab eagerly and slip onto the floor beneath you quickly.

You pull out his thick cock in one swift motion, already hard and ready to be taken down your throat. You keep a firm grip around the base, leaning in to glide your tongue up along the underside of him.

You blink up at him, closing your lips around the tip and humming when it starts to fill your mouth inch by inch. He grunts, bringing a hand to your head and gently caressing it as you swallow him further.

“Such a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: bxbafett  
> Please leave a comment if you had a good time! They bring me so much joy :)


End file.
